


Enjoy Your Nightmare

by RoadFar



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Geckocest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth发觉Richard有点不对劲儿。<br/>警告：发生在第三集之后和第四集之前……有点重口或者说恶心……感到不适的时候请一定关掉！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy Your Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 名字中英文对照
> 
> Richard 理查德  
> Richie 里奇  
> Seth 塞思  
> Vanessa 凡妮莎  
> 

　　塞思发现里奇有点不对劲儿，其实他一早就发现了。

　　里奇没法集中精神，开不了锁，把警察都给杀了，对一把奇怪的匕首无比执着，把这一路搞得一团糟——看在他们还是逃出来了的份上，塞思可以当做什么都没发生。可是到了路边里奇突然抱起一条死狗还在地上绕圈子——好吧，这事儿看起来可就有点诡异了。

　　塞思心情烦躁，他在快餐店跟凡妮莎吵了一架回到汽车旅馆，想着该不会有什么事会让他更崩溃了，可惜老天就是要和他对着干。

　　里奇把那个女出纳给杀了。以一种……极其残忍的手段。

　　就算是个著名杀手，塞思觉得自己也做不出这种事情。现在他已经不知道里奇的脑袋里都在想什么了，而他看起来好像对此毫不在乎似的。

　　“这不是你，跟我说一遍，里奇。”

　　“这不是我。”

　　“再说一遍。”

　　“……这是我。”

　　里奇看着塞思，眨了一下眼睛。也许别人是对的，里奇是很不对劲儿，但他可没疯——他只是遇到了一些问题，而塞思可以帮他解决这些问题，让一切恢复正常。他是里奇的大哥，除了他，里奇还能依靠谁？

　　他会解决一切，他可以解决一切。那是他的弟弟，无论他身上发生了什么，塞思都能对付——他必须能。

　　那张床，确切地说是那个卧室，塞思不太想再踏进去半步了。不是因为恐惧尸体，而是感觉心里毛毛的，似乎出纳女士会随时坐起身来，用血糊糊的眼睛瞪着他说，我家里还有孩子。

　　塞思用床单把尸体给盖上，扶着里奇坐到了客厅的沙发上。他感觉有点透不过起来，扯下了自己的领带，转头看着里奇说：“你渴吗？我买了——”

　　他看见里奇目不转睛地看着他，视线仿佛长在了他的脸上。

　　“里奇？你听见我说话了吗？”塞思伸出手拍里奇的脸，但他的手还没有落下，里奇突然一把夺过他的领带，飞快地把他的双手捆住，然后将他按在了沙发上。

　　塞思骂了一句，他的十项全能弟弟有娴熟的捆绑技巧，这让他连反抗都来不及。他挣扎了几下，里奇干脆跨坐到了他大腿上，用勾起的小腿和脚死死压住了塞思的下半身，按住塞思的胸口，把他绑住的双手按到了头顶以上。

　　塞思叫了一声：“里奇？你在干吗？”

　　“你真的想要吗？”里奇的眼镜片闪了一下，然后他开始解开塞思的衬衣扣子。

　　这已经不是不对劲儿可以解释的了——塞思当然能懂那些落在他胸口的充满性意味的抚摸，但这发生在他弟弟和他身上，见鬼！里奇身上到底发生了什么！

　　塞思收起被绑住的双手，使尽全力朝里奇的脸上砸了过去。里奇用一只手就挡住了他的动作，捏紧他的手腕直到塞思疼得叫出声来，他压住塞思的双手，继续用剩下的一只手把他的衣服给解开，然后是裤子。

　　塞思忍着力道，在里奇就要碰到他的内裤时用力往上掀动身体，眼看就要将里奇掀翻到地上了，但他迅速放低了身体，用四肢牢牢按住塞思全身，力气大得不可思议。他的手伸到了两人身体之间，摸索着拽掉了塞思的内裤，塞思忍无可忍大喊：“里奇！你他妈快从我身上滚下去！”

　　里奇微微抬起身体，他的眼睛隔着镜片都看不太真切，他沉着声音问塞思：“你想要我吗，塞思？”

　　塞思沉默了几秒。他听见自己粗重的呼吸声——那都是因为费劲和里奇干架引起的，但里奇的气息听起来倒挺正常。塞思思索了一下里奇话里的意思：他想要他的弟弟吗？

　　“不！你听见我的话了吗，给我滚！”

　　里奇的手已经搭上了塞思两腿之间的脆弱之处，他小心地拱起身体，更全面地罩住塞思全身，靠在他耳边对他说：“我知道你想要我，我能听见你的内心，塞思。”

　　好极了，现在塞思只觉得一股凉意从他的腰椎开始沿着背脊爬到了他的头顶。他从没发现里奇的力气居然有这么大，他已经用上了所有的力气，手脚居然都像被石头压着似的完全没法动弹。他侧过脑袋打算避开里奇靠在他耳边的嘴唇，但狭小的沙发并没有给他多少逃脱的空间，他试着晃动身体，那反而让他的股间在里奇的手中蹭来蹭去，塞思咬着牙说：“里奇，你听见我说话了没？你在那儿吗！”

　　里奇似乎吸了口气。他顿了顿，靠塞思的耳朵更近一些，对他说：“我在这儿。是我，塞思。”

　　“你到底要他妈干什么？”

　　“干你，”里奇说得稀松平常，“如你所愿。”

　　塞思在接下去的一秒里回想起了他在监狱里的五年。这五年里确实有不少人曾打过他的屁股的主意，为此他可没少跟人动手，不过好在还是保住了小命和屁股，但他实在没想到，刚出狱不久，他的屁股就要落到他弟弟手里了。

　　塞思稳住自己的声音，小声劝慰里奇：“里奇，我是你哥哥。对哥哥我们通常不会真的干，那只是用来说说的。你只是说着玩的，我知道的。现在，你可以从我身上下去了吗？”

　　“不，”里奇斩钉截铁，没给塞思任何余地，“我想要你，正如你内心里想要我一样。”

　　塞思在心里大骂真他妈见鬼，他扭头看着里奇的脸，里奇直勾勾地盯着他，眼神中透出的却是无助。

　　塞思僵了一下，他动了动身体，里奇的压制完美无缺，塞思只能把脑袋抬起来一点儿，靠在里奇的额头上，问他：“你怎么了，里奇？如果你有什么问题，告诉我。我帮你解决它，好吗？所以你得先告诉我。”

　　里奇把眼睛闭上了一会儿，过后又睁开，他压低了声音，嘴唇几乎要贴在塞思的脸上：“我想要你。”

　　塞思的破口大骂被里奇下一秒的举动给憋回了喉咙里：里奇用他的左手，握住了塞思的阴茎。

　　塞思瞪大了眼睛——被男人一手把控的经历可不多，更别提还是被自己的弟弟握住了命根子。塞思憋着的一口气最后还是吐了出来，他哆嗦着说：“我们，我们到底有什么误会！理查德！”

　　里奇稍微停了停手里的动作，他摆正身体直视着塞思的眼睛——尽管塞思有些无法直视此刻的里奇，但他还是执着地盯着塞思的眼睛。过了会儿里奇用极为冷静的语调说：“已经没有了。我看见了你的内心，凡妮莎比你更明白。也许你只是不愿承认，但在我面前，你可以坦率些。”

　　“什么？”塞思动了动他此刻有些僵化的可怜的脑子，“凡妮莎……你怎么知道？你给她打电话了？”

　　“我不想和她多说一句话，现在我们也不要谈她了。”

　　里奇开始揉搓起塞思的阴茎，塞思用力挣扎着，但只是让自己的身体像一条搁浅的鱼一般徒然地弹跳了几下。他使不上力气，下半身被里奇劫为人质让他没法轻举妄动，最糟糕的是，里奇揉得他挺舒服的。

　　塞思用力甩了甩脑袋，试图让自己清醒点，好看清现在的形势。现状是，里奇非常恰到好处地压制住了他的几大关节，将他双手捆死后牢牢按住，他捏在他手腕上的一个特定位置，那让他手臂发麻，但又没到疼得要大叫大喊的地步。里奇用左手在帮他撸管，哦……他的力道用得也太巧妙了吧……塞思觉得自己快要飞上天了。

　　他忍不住张开嘴叫了几声，当他听到自己的声音后一下子就头皮发紧。这可不太妙，塞思闭紧了眼睛心想，他不该沉迷，哪怕那确实是他从未体验过的一次手活。

　　塞思闭上了嘴，强忍着，让自己的声音从鼻子里扭扭捏捏地哼了出来。里奇又停了下来，他眯起眼睛，塞思不知道他在想什么，过了会儿，里奇抽掉了自己的皮带，穿过塞思两手中间，将他的手固定在了沙发边上的灯柱上。

　　里奇松开了捏着塞思的手，塞思用力拽了拽，灯柱纹丝不动。他深深吸了口气，这发展越来越不妙了——他把所有力气积聚在一条腿上，奋力朝里奇踢了过去，但还是被里奇抓住了，他顺势把塞思的裤子也给扒了下来。

　　“喔喔慢着慢着！”塞思的一条腿还在里奇的压制下，另一条腿则被他举高了，那让塞思的薄弱之处在里奇面前一览无遗，塞思有些尴尬地扭过头去不敢看自己身上趴着的里奇，但他感觉到里奇的手按在了他的胸前，来来回回地抚摸他的胸口，时不时还捏几下。

　　塞思抖着声音说：“别捏了行吗。里奇。理查德。”

　　里奇没再捏他的胸肌，手掌贴着他的皮肤，缓缓向下抚摸，滑过塞思的腹部时他似乎是故意放慢了速度，他的指尖在塞思的肚脐附近停留，沿着他的脐毛向下轻柔刮搔，直到摸到躺在塞思小腹上的阴茎。里奇握起那有些勃起的玩意儿，用自己左手心包扎的布料刮了刮顶部的铃口，塞思立刻就抽紧了身体——在铃口的刺激简直让他没法呼吸。

　　里奇轻轻哼了一声，塞思不知道他是什么意思，但很快他就明白了，因为里奇拆掉了他手上绑着的布条。塞思用力动了一下，手腕挂着的皮带中间的锁扣敲击发出让人烦躁的脆响，塞思盯着那条染满血的布条和里奇手心的破洞焦急万分，他对里奇说：“别拆掉，你这——”

　　里奇伸开手掌专注地看着自己的掌心，然后没等塞思说完，他就翻转手掌，让手心的洞正好压在塞思阴茎的顶端。

　　“我——操！”塞思大声骂了出来，但感觉自己的灵魂瞬间飞出了身体。里奇掌心的洞破损的边缘轻轻压着他最脆弱之处，小幅度地划动转圈，按压茎身，用很小的力道，但那比大力撸动更带感。塞思仰起脖子，他忍不住抬了抬自己的屁股，用阴茎去顶里奇的掌心，大概是想要穿过那个孔洞。

　　里奇小声叫着——那伤口肯定很疼，但说真的，塞思也并不是故意用自己的阴茎去攻击弟弟的伤口的。里奇的手往后缩了缩，但动作从未停止。他倒在塞思的胸口，对塞思说：“你最好轻一点。”

　　这种请求从目前占据了所有有利条件的里奇嘴里说出来，塞思听着觉得说不出的莫名其妙。他条件反射地又挺了挺腰，这次他被里奇用另一只手抬高了屁股，里奇甚至抓了一个靠垫，塞在他身体下面。

　　“里奇，里奇？”塞思觉得自己陷入了前所未有的混乱中，“你等等……你口渴吗？”

　　“你想要我吗？”里奇的嘴角似乎浮起了一丝笑意，他抬起身体，张开左手，引导塞思看着他自己的动作——塞思看见自己的下半身就好像不属于自己似的，正在一抽一抽地上下抖动，这么做都是为了让龟头能在里奇的掌心来回磨蹭——塞思真想把自己的下半身揍一顿。

　　里奇收回了左手，塞思差点叫出声来，他焦灼地看着里奇一手拎高了他的一条腿，另一手顺着他的股间往下摸，里奇的指尖混合着不知道是他掌心的血还是塞思情难自已涌出的体液而变得湿滑无比，他将滑溜溜的手指插进了塞思的屁股里，开始不那么温柔的扩张。

　　塞思还是叫了出来，他大声咒骂着，倒不是因为疼，事实上不适的感觉并没他想象的那么严重，但他总得做点什么，既然他的双手完全被禁锢住了，两条腿也被里奇彻底控制，他还能干嘛？

　　“我操你里奇——！把你的手指从我屁股里拿出来！”

　　里奇很听话地抽出了手指——塞思的下半身顿时就凉飕飕的，他猛吸了一口气，感觉有一个热乎乎的东西抵上了自己的屁股。

　　“搞什——”

　　里奇拉开了裤子拉链，掏出阴茎顶着里奇的下身，胀鼓鼓的阴茎在他股缝间上下摩擦。塞思的大脑顿时一片空白，然后感觉到和里奇接触的下身麻痒难当，他脑子里突然跳出一句话，当你无法反抗的时候，不如就试着去享受一下。

　　里奇握着自己的阴茎开始往里顶，就算做过了扩张，要想顺利插进去也不是一件容易的事，里奇沉着气晃动身体，顶进去一些后往后退一点，缓慢但却执着地向内开拓。

　　就好像被人把一口气给堵回去了一样，塞思觉得自己快要被憋死了，这种进入的过程漫长得让他快要疯了，就不能干脆利落地一插到底吗！他双手用力拉紧了皮带想要摆脱这种感觉，里奇毫不犹豫地抓住了他的腰把他拽回来，将他牢牢按住，然后，继续用这种折磨人的速度向内挺进。

　　塞思全身都绷紧了，里奇皱起了眉头，鼻子里哼哼了几声。他伸出左手，小心翼翼地贴在了塞思的阴囊上，靠着掌心揉弄了几下，强烈的刺激让塞思全身发软，他觉得全身的力道都在一瞬间被抽走了，而里奇，就趁机一鼓作气将阴茎插到了底。

　　里奇垂下脑袋不停喘气，塞思自暴自弃地说：“你，你满意了吗？”

　　“哦……”里奇动了动腰，阴茎在塞思体内发生了微弱的位移，只是这样的摩擦就让里奇发出了呻吟，里奇将他的腿拉得更开，用一种醉醺醺的语调说，“我会让你满足的。”

　　塞思满头雾水，从刚才开始，似乎他和里奇的对话就不在一个频道上，但现在他无暇思索里奇到底回答的是哪个问句，因为里奇开始摆动他的身体，他的阴茎火热，将塞思的身体塞得严严实实，每次顶撞都让塞思浑身发软，有股冲动从下身开始，撞进他全身。

　　塞思咬紧了牙关，如果张开嘴，他肯定会大声叫唤，那听起来实在太基了，但这种自我控制并没能持续太久，里奇的左手又抚上了他的阴茎，这次他用了点力气握紧，塞思再也没法控制自己的牙齿了——他呻吟了起来，那声音甚至让他自己兴奋。

　　“里奇、里奇……停下，喔……”塞思想抓住点什么，但他现在也只能抓紧皮带，他感觉手臂已经不属于自己了，一波一波的快感从下身传来，里奇将他充满，控制了他的欲望开关，他的左手稍稍动作，塞思就只能挺起身体，希冀着烧遍他全身的那股火能消退一点。

　　塞思可没有被男人操的经验，他见识过，但他当然不知道那到底是什么感觉，不，他连动脑子琢磨一下那是什么感觉的意思都没有，谁他妈没事琢磨自己的屁股被操开花会是什么感受？但他现在有些恍惚，里奇顶在他身体里，每一击都让他浑身酥爽，他控制不了自己，觉得自己正在迅速地沉迷其中。

　　塞思慢慢松开了握紧的拳头，他身体瘫软在沙发上，张开双腿，看着自己的弟弟一下一下地撞进他的身体里，里奇搓弄他阴茎的力道也是刚刚好……塞思慢慢闭上眼睛，仰起脑袋，身下的沙发就像一片海水托着他，他沉浮漂流，快感几乎要将他淹没。

　　里奇放开了塞思的腿，俯身到他胸前，亲吻落在他的胸口，塞思忍不住浑身颤抖，里奇抬起身体，轻轻抚摸塞思的脸颊说：“你可以……更坦率一些。”

　　“我不……不需要……”塞思跟着里奇的动作摆动自己的腰身，让里奇能进入得更深，里奇深重地喘息着，紧紧压住塞思的屁股，他也开始颤抖，他的阴茎似乎瞬间胀得更大了，他绷紧了全身，把精液都射在了塞思身体里。

　　里奇喘了口气，从塞思身体里退出来，粘稠的精液也被带了出来，把塞思的两腿之间弄得黏黏糊糊的。塞思觉得自己的头快要炸了，他睁开眼睛往下半身望了一眼，里奇正用两只手帮他撸，左手盖在阴茎上——他微微弯下塞思的阴茎，现在塞思能透过里奇手上的洞看到他红肿不堪的龟头。

　　“哦见鬼，见鬼……里奇，里奇你放开！”塞思开始奋力挣扎起来，但里奇搓得更快了，快到塞思觉得自己的老二就要烧起来了。他拉紧皮带要让自己脱离里奇的掌控，但他那背叛了脑袋的下半身迅速就投降了，他大叫着到达了高潮，同时迅速闭上了眼睛——他简直不敢看自己的精液是从哪儿射出来的。

　　高潮过后里奇松开了手，塞思战战兢兢地睁开一只眼睛，看到他正在舔自己左手背上的——精液和血液，舌尖从嘴里吐出一小截，小心地舔舐着，仿佛生怕舔到伤口。塞思摊平了全身，虚脱一般对里奇说：“你这样……会感染的……”

　　里奇抬起头看了塞思一眼——他的眼镜片反射着光，塞思这才发现里奇一件衣服都没脱，这让他有些恼火。里奇托了托自己的眼镜，然后他慢慢弯腰，趴在塞思的胸口，把脸埋在他的胸前，一言不发，直到塞思都觉得这沉默久得有点不对劲——不过和刚才发生的这些相比，这不对劲似乎也算不得什么了。

　　塞思动了动身体说：“可以把我松开了吗？”

　　里奇从他的胸口抬起脑袋，望着塞思的眼睛，过了会儿，他举起自己的左手，颤巍巍地摆在塞思面前说：“冰箱里……还有一瓶龙舌兰。”

　　塞思吐了口气，他望着房间的天花板，放弃一般点了点头：“我帮你清理伤口。所以你把我先松开。”

　　里奇往上爬了一小段，脑袋靠在塞思的肩膀上。他凑近了塞思，在他嘴唇上亲了一下，然后额头抵着他的额头说：“说你想要我。”

　　“好好，我想要你，我在牢里的每一天都想着你。”

　　里奇似乎高兴了起来，他抬起身，帮塞思解开绑住的双手。

　　跟里奇在一起久了，也许也会变得不太对劲。不过，算了，塞思看着自己的弟弟心想，谁在乎呢。

end


End file.
